girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh and Maya
"Josh and Maya" is the romantic pairing between Maya Hart and Joshua Matthews. Other names *'Jaya' (J'/osh and M/'aya) *'Mosh' (M'/aya and J/'osh) *'Joshaya' (Josh and M/'aya') *'Moshua' (M'/aya and J/'oshua) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays *Maya gestures to Joshua when he enters, displaying interest in him when Riley reminds him that he's her uncle. Maya replies "Sweet!" and that she would be her aunt. *She greets him saying "Uncle Josh!" and hugs him. *When he points out that he's not her uncle, she says "Even better." He grins. *It is noted that they have met before. *Joshua notes that it's 'been awhile' since they saw each other. When Maya replies, he rubs the back of his neck and smiles, saying "Well, you grew up gorgeous." *Maya and Joshua are sitting next to each other when eating Topanga's soup. She has her arm on the bench, behind his back. *After Maya invites Joshua to come with them to Upstate NY, he smiles and says 'cool', accepting her invitation. They smile at each other. Girl Meets Game Night * This episode includes both Maya and Joshua. * Maya enjoys Josh joining them during family game night. * Maya tries flirting with Josh throughout the episode. * Josh sits next to Maya after he arrives with Auggie. * Maya calls Josh her husband when fighting for him to be her partner against Auggie. * Maya calls Josh handsome. * Josh is slightly disturbed by Maya's obsession with him. * Maya would rather want to be partners with Josh than Cory. * She stands up with him and wanted to follow him when he tries to get away from her. * Josh tells Maya that he's too old for her but Maya says she's "in it for the long game". After that, Josh smiles at her. *Josh and Maya spent the night together. * Girl Meets First Date *When Maya sees Josh at the Matthews House, she almost faints. *Maya is excited to find out that Josh will be there the entire summer. *Maya stares at Josh. *On the subway Maya stares at Josh. *When Josh is left by a junior Sophie Maya goes over to comfort him. *Maya tells him about her dungeon of ballerinas and he laughs. *Josh smiles when Maya talks about caveman and footprints. *When Josh sees Maya he is surprised and nervous. Season 2 Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *Maya and Riley sneak out to see Josh at NYU. *Josh says Maya has matured and that he should look at her differently. *Maya tells Josh she likes him. She tells him why she likes him. *Josh leaves the party to take Maya and Riley home. *Maya jumps on his back and even though Josh tells her to get off, he holds her leg so she can't. *Maya tries to act cool around him. *He says he's 'intrigued' by her. *Maya said Josh's words in saying she's more mature means a lot to her. *After speaking her mind, Maya isn't afraid to tell Josh how she feels. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both have a close relationship with Riley Matthews. **Riley being Maya's best friend **Riley being Joshua's niece *They both are friends with Riley's little brother, Auggie. *They both enjoy Topanga's soup made from Riley's grandma's recipe. *They both agree to go with Shawn for a short trip to Upstate New York. *They both visit the Matthews family for Christmas. * They are both troublemakers. * They are both older than Riley. * They both support (ship) Lucas and Riley. * They both have a sense of humor. * They both want people they can't have. * They both know what it feels like to be rejected. * The "Three year age difference card" has been pulled on both of them. Differences *They are opposite genders. *Maya has blonde hair and blue eyes, while Josh has brown hair and brown eyes. *Maya only has one parent, and is an only child, while Joshua is none of those things. *Maya is 14 and Josh is 17. *They are in different grades. *Joshua Matthews is 3 years older than Maya. Shippers Please add your username below if you ship Joshaya. Please keep this list in alphabetical order. #Ciara Auslly 143 #Cutie_1001 #Devonl12 #Disney lover716 #DragoKing999 #EclareJatie999 #GirlMeetsWorldFan123 #Gleek2407 #Joshaya.Lucaya #Maddie225 #No1Rowboat1410 #Sablynn #Skygazer13 #Taylor elma #Tvfanatic101 #Tyrannosaurus.Lex Fanfictions Completed * Me & Joshua Matthews by teatart * A Match Made in Heaven by MadameX818 * Romance In Bloom by jhansikirani17025 * Growing Up Gorgeous by AllAboutAuslly * Nothing Is More Articulate Than A Kiss by Brown Eyes Parker * All The Love She Can Get by Brown Eyes Parker * Have My Room by alixxblack * One Disenchanting Evening by Hanna Kritz * Long, Weird Friendship by Klutzygirl33 * Fighting by Piel0ver * It's Tradition by tiramisuspice * I Won't Love You Any Less by lexidavis23 * Keeping Her At A Distance by Mac-alicious * yes, no, maybe so by starmocha * Wildest Dreams by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx * Sweet Sixteen by ThePaperbackRomancer * Why Mess Up A Good Thing Baby by EmilyHelene * She was in it for the long game and so was I by DanyWeasleyGrint * Love Does by jenson40 * What I'm Feeling is Real by hoffkk * Finally by hoffkk * I Want To Be The Only One by NellyHarrison * Kiss Me by NellyHarrison * We Could Hide Away In Daylight by harrythe In Progress * Best friends Uncle by joshayashipper1234 * Easy Right? by Terra-Wendy * Fairy Tales by Brown Eyes Parker * Girl Meets Moving On by ali0831 * As The Days Go By by Terra-Wendy * It Never Really Goes Away by GABGM * Outside the Lines by Winter Skystorm * The game by DanyWeasleyGrint * Time Does Funny Things by Hanna Kritz * An Old Flame Returns by jhansikirani17025 * Girl Meets Lonelyness by TellYouAllAboutIt * Our First Summer by 0Aurora0HighLights0 * Girl Meets Confusion by TellYouAllAboutIt * Anyone But Him by EmilyHelene * anything is possible by uncrossingstars * The Long Game by truthhurtsliesheal * Finding My Lost Happiness by o f f b r a n d * The New Now by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX * Am I Old Enough For You Yet? by Torispeace * Afraid to Love by RedxHandedxJill * Best Laid Plans by tearstainednote * Eternally Blessed by Harmonizergirl1202 * Not Too Late by blackskyedensiwidow Quotes Gallery Videos The Video gallery for '''Josh and Maya' may be viewed here.'' Fan Videos ''Please add any Fan made Joshaya videos here. Please try to keep this list in alphabetical order. '' * Josh and Maya - DNA * Josh and Maya - Everything has Changed * Josh & Maya - Let Her Go * Josh and Maya - Mirrors * Josh and Maya - Map That Leads To You * Josh and Maya - Some Die Young * Josh and Maya - Somebody that I used to know [AU] * Josh and Maya - Too young * Josh and Maya - The Way She Looks At Me [AU] * Josh and Maya - Thinking out Loud Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Maya Hart Category:Pairings with Joshua Matthews Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships